Biała róża
by Katharija
Summary: "Zbyt mało czasu. Doctor poznał czas, być może najlepiej z wszystkich myślących istot we wszechświecie i gdyby miał podać jedną niezmienną jego cechę, to powiedziałby, że nigdy go nie starcza. Ale tym razem nie chciał i nie potrafił się z tym pogodzić." Bardzo miniaturka. Bardzo angst. Bardzo mi przykro.


Zbyt mało czasu. Doctor poznał czas, być może najlepiej z wszystkich myślących istot we wszechświecie i gdyby miał podać jedną niezmienną jego cechę, to powiedziałby, że nigdy go nie starcza. Ale tym razem nie chciał i nie potrafił się z tym pogodzić. Żył dziewięćset lat, tylko po to, żeby na koniec zabrakło mu czasu. Wszechświat musiał naprawdę go nienawidzić.

Zbyt mało czasu spędzili razem, a on za rzadko powtarzał jak bardzo ją kocha. Czy to musiało być wypowiedziane? Ale teraz żałował tego, być może najbardziej z wszystkich swoich win. Słów, których nigdy od niego nie usłyszała było jeszcze więcej niż planet, których jej nie pokazał. Nawet gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie dostanie już drugiej szansy, potrafił tylko milczeć i trzymać ją za rękę. Wiedział, że nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczy, tak jak nigdy nie uwierzy, że to nie była jego wina. Dała mu szczęście i miłość, a on był przecież przeklęty i nie zasłużył ani na jedno, ani na drugie. Wędrowiec bez domu, skazany na wieczną ucieczkę przed swoimi winami i przed samym sobą. Cena tej klątwy była wysoka i nie tylko on musiał ją płacić.

Zbyt mało czasu.

Pochylił się i podniósł białą różę, którą ktoś położył na jej nagrobku. Nigdy nie lubiła kwiatów, od których wzięła swoje imię. „Są martwe" powiedziała kiedyś i słowa te dziwnie mocno wryły mu się w pamięć. „Piękne, ale potrafią przynieść tylko cierpienie".

Zacisnął dłoń i jeden z kolców wbił się głęboko w palec, ale on poczuł dopiero strużkę krwi ściekającą po dłoni. Spojrzał na nią z obojętnością i pomyślał, że na tym świecie nie ma już nic co mogłoby sprawić mu ból. Dostrzegł również złotą obrączkę, która wciąż tkwiła na serdecznym palcu. Nigdy nie pomyślałby, że dwa kawałki złota mogą mieć taką wartość, dopóki nie zobaczył wyrazu jej twarzy, gdy pytała czy weźmie ją za żonę, wtedy, gdy wiedzieli już oboje, że nie będzie im dane zestarzeć się razem. Tak jak nigdy przedtem nie rozmawiali o małżeństwie, tak nigdy później nie rozmawiali o chorobie, która powoli, dzień po dniu odbierała im przyszłość. Jedynie czasem jej oczy stawały się jeszcze smutniejsze, gdy pytała czy zaopiekuje się jej rodziną, wtedy gdy będzie już po wszystkim. A on mógł tylko skinąć głową, ponieważ kłamstwo nie chciało przejść przez jego ściśnięte nagle gardło. Później okłamywał ją już coraz częściej, gdy pytała czy żałował kiedyś, że z nią został lub czy wierzy w życie po śmierci. Im bardziej gasła, tym bardziej ją kochał, jakby jego serce chciało podjąć ostatni desperacki wysiłek zanim pęknie. Dopiero co nauczył się żyć z jednym sercem, a teraz stracił je bezpowrotnie. To ona nauczyła go, że bycie człowiekiem może być jeszcze piękniejsze niż bycie bogiem. A on nie potrafił jej ocalić i nie mógł zrobić absolutnie nic. Być może ta bezsilność zniszczyła go bardziej niż tęsknota. W końcu do tej drugiej był już przyzwyczajony.

Wziął głęboki oddech i rozejrzał się półprzytomnie. Przyszedł tutaj po raz pierwszy od dnia pogrzebu i wiedział, że jest tu po raz ostatni. To był pierwszy dzień wiosny, jeden z tych kiedy świat był wręcz boleśnie piękny. Jasne słońce muskało łagodnie zielone pąki, a delikatny wiatr niósł ze sobą zapach mokrej ziemi i nowego życia. Jeszcze jedna drwina wszechświata, którą musiał znieść. Spojrzał na wciąż trzymaną w ręku różę i nagle znalazł w sobie siłę by zrobić to, po co przyszedł.

- Rose… - zaczął i jego głos zadrżał, ale opanował go z wysiłkiem. – Rose. Wiem, że to głupie, ale chciałem się pożegnać. Żałuję, że nie zrobiłem tego gdy mogłaś mnie jeszcze usłyszeć. Proszę, wybacz mi. Wybacz, że nie potrafię się żegnać. Wybacz, że cię okłamałem. I że nigdy nie dałem ci tego na co zasługujesz. Wybacz, że nie powiedziałem ci nigdy jak bardzo cię kocham. Ponieważ naprawdę cię kochałem Rose Tyler i nie chcę żyć bez ciebie. Nie tym razem. Wiem, że chciałaś, żebym poszedł do przodu, tak jak ostatnio, ale… nie chcę. Żegnaj, Rose.

Delikatnie odłożył różę z powrotem na biały marmur i po raz ostatni odczytał wypisane na nim imię. A potem odwrócił się i odszedł, żeby już nigdy nie wrócić.


End file.
